OLD: The Real Me
by It's Molly
Summary: Sybill Trelawney on the Dark Side.


**a/n:** A random oneshot. ;

They think I'm nuts.

They think I'm pathetic.

They think I'm stupid.

I love them for thinking it.

But they're the stupid ones. Dumbledore especially. They trusted me all these years, and I've been on the other side... who would suspect me, eh? I'm the perfect spy. I can eavesdrop. I can argue, and nobody kicks me out.

I'm a damn sight better than Snape.

It was after I made the prophecy. Oh yeah, I know about the prophecy. Voldemort told me.

I'm the only one of his followers that calls him by his name. It probably makes him angry, but I'm too valuable for him to lose. I'm the best of his Death Eaters, the closest to him. I eavesdrop on Harry and Dumbledore's little _rendezvous _and pass the information on. So I know everything that they know, which is pretty handy.

In fact, I know more. I know where one of the Horcruxes they still haven't found is. Think of how amazed Dumbledore would be.

People think he's so great, so wise, so very hard to fool. Well, he isn't. You don't even have to lie. I didn't. Snape did, but I've never lied to Dumbledore. I simply put on the act of the mad old hag, and everyone takes it in. Dumbledore's never even glimpsed the real me.

What is the real me? you ask. Well, I'll tell you. I was born a Seer. I told everyone. But they didn't believe me, did they? And so I began making things up. I began pretending to be in trances. And once I'd started, I couldn't stop. I began lying to everyone, even my family. In the end, it was revealed I was lying. I don't want to go into details. But everyone laughed at me after that. Stupid little creeps.

Anyway, that was when I was about seven. At Hogwarts, I guess it was a little better. But I was still weird, of course. I didn't mind. I was in Hufflepuff – pathetic. I was such a sad little ugly thing, always crying and playing with my imaginary friends... I can't believe it, now.

Even then, of course, I saw the attraction of the Dark Side. I admired the Slytherins, though was careful to keep out of their way. But they were a different universe to me. I didn't imagine I'd ever be useful to the Dark Lord. But I was wrong, because it was me that said that prophecy, wasn't it? It was me. Me, Sybill Trelawney. My family, they were _wrong_.

Anyway... I'm not here to reminisce. I'm here for one reason, sitting up in this warm, perfumed room and waiting. I'm here to kill. Kill who? Kill Harry Potter. The Chosen One. I always predicted his death. I had fun with that. Watching him squirm. Making him uneasy. His friend, Hermione Granger, hated me. Well, I hated her. She was so _good_. It was unbearable. They were the Trio, weren't they? Ronald Weasley, with his, err, "funny" comments. Miss Mudblood, with all her airs. And Harry himself, the tragic hero who everyone loved.

Except, of course, _us_. The Dark wizards. The Death Eaters.

They don't know, though. They think I'm batty, weird Sybill. They don't know I'm Voldemort's best spy. They don't know I'm his most faithful follower, his best agent, the person he trusts most. It's between me and him. If they knew, they'd call me a fool. They'd say the Dark Lord doesn't trust me at all. And if the "good" side knew, they'd ask what I was doing it for, what I gained out of it.

No Death Eater would ask that. Because none of them know. They don't get anything, and yet they're too scared to leave. They know Voldemort will kill them in an instant if they leave, and guess what? They're right. But out of it I get power. Make no mistake. When Voldemort's ruling, I'll be in a place of power. Not because he wants me to be. Voldemort wants everything all for himself. But I know too much about him. I could defeat him, but he knows I won't. Why would I want to?

He didn't want to tell me where the Horcrux was, though. He let it slip. He's supposed to be so good at keeping things secret, and yet when I told him what I'd overheard about the Horcruxes he absolutely went mad. And ended up blurting it out. I could go destroy it now, but he knows I won't.

I'm not saying he trusts me, because he doesn't. I'm not saying that he cares about me, because he doesn't. But what I am saying is that when the downfall of the Order comes, when Voldemort succeeds, I'll be... not at his side, but I'll be in a pretty comfortable position. And everyone will know. And I can laugh at them for believing my stupid act. I can laugh and laugh and laugh, and they can't stop me.

They think I'm nuts, and pathetic, and stupid.

But even though I might not have the Dark Mark on my arm (and _how _Voldemort reacted when I refused to let him put it there. He performed the Cruciatus spell on me; I went to Hogwarts and knocked on Dumbledore's door. I would've told him everything, I actually would. Only there was no need. Voldemort relented. The look on his face was _wonderful_) I'm definitely with the "baddies".

Someday, they're gonna kneel at my feet.


End file.
